


О докторах, болезнях и лекарствах

by Rika_Spike



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>суровый морпехский юмор</p>
            </blockquote>





	О докторах, болезнях и лекарствах

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Stephania for beta.  
> Написано на Kiss kiss bang bang fest '12

Брэд Колберт считал себя морпехом-убийцей, язвительным и хладнокровным сукиным сыном со склонностью к насилию и со стойкой тягой к адреналину. Начальство его ценило, братья-морпехи уважали и прозвали Айсмен, бабы стелились, байк не подводил. Жизнь была прекрасна, пока в Браво-Два не появился новый командир.  
Лейтенант Фик смотрел на него влажными глазами, облизывал бесовские губы и командовал так, что у Брэда пересыхало во рту, путались мысли, и поднималась даже температура.  
Брэд попытался скрыть симптомы за своей обычной маской невозмутимости, но Браво-Два не просто так считался самым лучшим взводом 1-го Разведывательного. Брэд понял, что его раскрыли, когда увидел, как Кью-Тип принимает от Чаффина деньги и ловко прячет их в карман, заметив подходящего Колберта.  
\- Извини, чувак, ничего личного, - пробормотал он, хотя Брэд ничего и не спрашивал.  
Все было и так ясно: взвод, затаив дыхание, ждал развития событий и делал ставки, что случится раньше - треснет ледяная оболочка Айсмена или не выдержит ЭлТи.  
Вторжение обещало быть морально и физически тяжелым.

\- Я, конечно, не доктор, и из дискуссионного клуба меня поперли на вторую неделю, - Рэй умудрялся одновременно болтать, сплевывать за борт табачную слюну и прикладываться к бутылке с водой, вглядываясь одним глазом в дорогу, другим – кося на Брэда, - но если ты спросишь моего мнения…  
\- Я никогда не спрашиваю твоего мнения, Рэй.  
\- …если бы ты спросил моего мнения, мой большой и унылый друг, я бы сказал, что ты спекся.  
\- Рэй.  
\- До хрустящей корочки, прям как у домашнего пирожка, - не унимался Рэй. – Хочешь, я спрошу у кое-кого, как он относится к выпечке?  
\- Если ты не заткнешься, Рэй, сделаю из тебя отбивную.  
Видимо, отбивной Рэй быть не хотел, потому что временно заткнулся.

\- Я, конечно, не доктор, но когда я работал в «Хастлере»… - начал на привале Роллинг Стоун.  
Сидевший в хамви на своем месте с открытой дверью Брэд слегка повел автоматом, так, что дуло повернулось в сторону репортера, и тот заткнулся. Тромбли издевательски ухмылялся, Рэй лыбился во все имеющиеся в наличии зубы, что делал Уолт, верхней частью тела находящийся на крыше хамви, разведка не доносила, но Брэду и так было достаточно. И было совершенно ясно, что это еще не конец.

\- Это все бремя белого человека, мужик, - издалека начал Поук, но Брэд уже заранее напрягся, ожидая продолжения, и оно не замедлило последовать: – Вы, белые, сначала напридумывали правил, понаставили запретов, а потом сами же от них страдаете. Я, конечно, не доктор, но мне кажется, что от твоей горячки есть очень простое лекарство.  
\- Шел бы ты в задницу, Поук, - по-доброму посоветовал Брэд.  
\- Видишь, наш Айсмен такой умный, что сам знает о лекарстве, - радостно заорал Рэй. – Главное, правильно выбрать задницу!  
\- Если ты не уймешься, Рэй, я твой язык тебе же в задницу засуну и…  
Брэд осекся, лопатками почуяв присутствие нужной ему задницы, и повернулся.  
\- У вас какие-то проблемы, господа? – спокойно поинтересовался лейтенант.  
За его плечом тихонько посмеивался Ганни.  
\- Никак нет, сэр, - в унисон гаркнули присутствующие.  
\- С задницей сержанта все в порядке, - добавил Рэй и радостно потупился.  
Брэд был готов провалиться сквозь землю, предварительно втоптав туда Рэя, но паршивец предусмотрительно держался вне зоны досягаемости.  
\- Сэр…  
Лейтенант чуть склонил голову на бок, пару раз моргнул и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Рад это слышать, сержант, - и удалился.  
Ганни чуть задержался.  
\- Я что хотел сказать…  
Брэд зажмурился и покрепче сжал автомат.  
\- Я, конечно, не доктор, Брэд, но хорошая дрочка еще никому не мешала.  
Ганни был не Рэй, с Ганни Брэд не считал зазорным соглашаться. Вот и сейчас он был полностью с ним согласен – хорошая дрочка абсолютно не мешала ему думать об лейтенанте, напротив, очень даже помогала. Но от горячки была совершенно бесполезна.

\- Твоя оранжевая чакра* сияет слишком ярко, брат, - подходя, сочувственно сказал Руди.  
\- А твоя синяя превратится в фиолетовый синяк, если ты от меня не отстанешь, - сквозь зубы ответил Брэд.  
Руди только покачал головой.  
\- Я, конечно, не доктор, брат, но если ты захочешь поговорить…  
Разговаривать Брэд не хотел. Все что он хотел – это уебать весь взвод и завалить лейтенанта. Но первое нанесло бы удар по всей стратегии вторжения, лишив батальон целого взвода, второе – по тактике, выбив из колеи единственного толкового командира на всю округу. Так что Брэд только посильнее стиснул зубы и попытался вспомнить, что в таких случаях говорят Богу разные недоумки, но на глаза вновь попался лейтенант, и внутренний монолог с высшими силами приобрел какой-то откровенно порнографический характер. Так что Брэд перестал думать о Боге.

\- Я, блядь, тут доктор, но твоя горячка не имеет никакого отношения к медицине, так что проваливай отсюда, Колберт, и не трать мое время.  
Брэд даже не стал возражать, что это не он подошел к доку, а тот сам всунулся в окно ведущего хамви, шлепнул ладонь на колбертовский лоб, прощупал гланды, заглянул в рот, убедившись, что с горлом Брэда все в порядке, выдал злобную тираду и помчался дальше. Доку тоже было несладко, а эти доброхоты своими разговорчиками могли довести кого угодно.  
Остаток вторжения прошел для Брэда как в тумане, в котором отчетливым был только образ лейтенанта.

Сидя на берегу океана на доске для серфа, Брэд отдыхал после первого заплыва.  
\- Я, конечно, не доктор… - раздалось у него за спиной.  
Брэд чуть не взвыл, но уже через мгновение до него дошло, чей это голос.  
\- Но если я могу чем-то помочь, сержант…  
Он резко повернулся, впившись взглядом в деланно-невозмутимое лицо ЭлТи. Без каски, с немного отросшей челкой, в джинсах и футболке, с кроссовками в руке и рюкзаком за плечами Нейт выглядел выпускником колледжа, по приколу напялившим армейскую футболку старшего брата. Но Брэд определенно не чувствовал себя педофилом, когда распрямившись как давно ожидавшая этого пружина, притиснул его к себе и впился поцелуем в ухмыляющиеся губы, в считанные секунды приходя в состояние боевой готовности номер один.  
\- Брэд! Здесь же дети! – осадил его Нейт, но выбираться из обхватывающих его рук не спешил.  
\- Это не мои, - честно ответил Брэд.  
\- Неважно. Им еще рано смотреть на процесс принятия лекарства, - хитро улыбнулся Нейт.  
\- А если с одного приема не поможет? – стараясь игнорировать столь несвойственный ему трепет, спросил Брэд.  
\- Я на это надеюсь. Я рассчитываю на длительное лечение, сержант. На очень, очень длительное лечение, - проникновенно сказал Нейт, и Брэд, подхватив одной рукой доску, другой ЭлТи, устремился с пляжа.

 

* чакра свадхистхана – одна из семи чакр, точка на расстоянии трёх пальцев ниже пупка, ассоциируется с мотивами получения материальных удовольствий (еда, секс, алкоголь и т.п.), являет собой центр, через который идут потоки половой энергии, цвет оранжевый; чакра аджна - центр лба, цвет синий.


End file.
